This invention relates to a processor for photosensitive material, such as x-ray film, wherein the temperature of a processing fluid is controlled by circulation of water from a wash chamber.
The processing apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,840, issued Feb. 19, 1991, has a plurality of processing units to which processing fluid is supplied. Each unit has a sump that retains the fluid, and a series of processing devices referred to as a fluid suspension processor. The processing device has upper and lower housings located to define a fluid chamber through which film sheets or strips are advanced during processing operation. As the film travels through the chamber, processing fluid is directed against opposite sides of the film for processing the film, and the processing fluid is returned to the sump.
It is common for film processors to receive water for a wash tank of the processor directly from the water supply provided to the building. Some disadvantages result from using the building water supply. For example, the incoming water temperature can vary over a wide range of temperatures, such as about 40.degree. to 90.degree. F. (4.5.degree. to 32.degree. C.), and cold water at the lower end of this temperature range does not wash effectively. Also, the water supply may be turned on any time film is being processed, and this results in excessive use of water. Furthermore, the water supply may be turned on whenever cooling of a fluid is required, thereby wasting water. In addition, a relatively large quantity of water may be necessary for cooling purposes, such as 1-3 gallons per minute.
It also is known to maintain the temperature of the developer fluid in a film processor at a relatively high temperature, for example, about 95.degree. F., in order to improve the developing operation and reduce the time required for development of the film. In order to maintain the desired temperature of the developer, a heat exchanger may be provided in the developer for cooling the developer if it exceeds the desired temperature for the developer fluid.